


Won't Stop 'Til We're Legend

by abbyli (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellamy and Octavia Have Wolverine Powers, Clarke is a Telepath, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, The Delinquents Are All Mutants, X-Men AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/abbyli
Summary: When a young telepath called Clarke begins to sense other mutants in danger, she does whatever she can to save them. She is just one person and she is never successful even with help. One late night, she is awoken out of a nightmare. There’s two mutants. Brother and sister, and they are close by. They need help. And only she can help them this time.(The one where Clarke is a telepath with ice powers, Bellamy is the Wolverine, and they save each other's lives a few times and maybe fall a little bit in love along the way.)





	1. Clarke

.

.

She’s nine when her powers first manifest.

Clarke isn’t exactly sure what triggers her first vision, not that she really cares after what she saw.

She thinks it’s a nightmare at first. It has to be a nightmare, it just has to be.

She tells her mother what she saw and Abby asks her to tell her if she has a second nightmare. Clarke sees a strange look cross her mother’s face when she leaves the room, brushing it off as possible tiredness. Abby had been working late at the hospital for the last few nights and hadn’t gotten home until well after midnight while she and her dad were fast asleep.

The second nightmare hits her during the day, right at the breakfast table.

She’s thinking about the strange headache that has been thudding at her temples since she woke up, rubbing at her forehead while the cereal in front of her begins to move on its own in the bowl.

 _“Abby!”_ Jake yells and she’s screaming, holding her head in her hands as she wails.  

Abby grabs Clarke around the waist, pulling her out of the chair and to the floor, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around her daughter as she continues to shout in agony. Flickering images cross her line of sight -

_A boy being pulled from his father. The boy is screaming, begging his father not to do this._

_The boy can’t be much older than Clarke. She has to help him!_

_She tries to move towards the boy, turning a furious glare at the men in white suits that are holding him back. When she reaches out her hands, the boy disappears in a puff of black smoke, his shouts still echoing in her ears._

_“No!”_

“Clarke!”

Her mother’s cheek is pressed to hers as her world begins to settle back in around her. The room is still spinning but she tries to get up anyway. Jake gently pulls her back down to the floor, kneeling across from her and Abby. “Rest.”

“No,” she shakes her head. “He’s in danger. We have to help –“

“Who’s in danger, baby?” Abby asks.

“I saw a boy,” Clarke explains in a hurry, her lip quivering. “He was being taken away, those men were going to hurt him!”

Abby and Jake exchange a look over the top of Clarke’s head. “I think –“

Jake nods. “Yeah.”

Clarke looks back and forth between her parents. “What? What is happening?”

Abby gets to her feet, pulling Clarke up with her. “We were hoping this wasn’t going to happen until you were older.”

She may be almost ten years old but Clarke isn’t afraid to try the temper tantrum tactic. She stomps her foot in aggravation, her face flushing. “What is happening?!”

She’s directed to the couch where her parents sit on either side of her. Neither of them seem to care about this boy, this boy that was probably being hurt right at this very moment. “Clarke, honey, we need to show you something and then we’ll explain what you saw.”

Jake gently taps her arm, pulling her attention to his cupped hand. She jumps back when his hand is suddenly replaced by five flaming fingers. “Ahh!” Jake quickly takes the flames away and all she sees are five intact digits.

“Do that again, just your index finger.” Abby holds out her bare forearm. Jake’s finger flashes into fire again and a small burn appears on her wrist. Before Clarke can protest, Abby runs her other hand over the burn and it disappears. “We have abilities, Clarke.”

“Abilities?” she repeats, dumbfounded.

Abby nods. “I can heal injuries. Not just to myself but to others. That’s why I am a doctor. And your father –“

“Can turn his hands into two fireballs,” Jake laughs. “Not the rest of me, even though I was hoping as I got older. Helps a lot when I am welding by myself at the shop.”

“Is that why whenever you go to start a fire, you have it done in two seconds?” Clarke asks. She smiles when her father bows his head bashfully.

Abby gently turns her face to look at her. “Clarke, you do understand that you cannot tell anyone about your powers, right?”

“But why? You guys have them.”

“And that’s why you do,” Jake says. “You are experiencing visions. A vision I suspect has not yet come to pass.”

“So what can we do?” she asks. “What about that boy?”

Abby winces, searching for the right words. “You are going to have to let that boy go. If you go to the police, you will reveal your powers. Or if you are not believed, then...”

“They’ll think I’m crazy?”

“ _Yeah.”_

Tears fill her eyes, dripping down her cheeks. Jake’s hand gently thumbs them away. “We’re sorry, honey. This should be a great thing that you can share but –“

“I can’t,” Clarke murmurs. “Okay. _Okay._ ” She pulls away from her parents, getting up from the couch and leaving the room, walking down the hall to her bedroom and locking the door after her. The boy’s face crosses her mind again. He couldn’t be more than twelve and – and she could tell he was going to die.

As the days pass, her parents explain to her about the war in the seventies where many mutants were captured and experimented on, including a good friend of theirs. The government was afraid of mutants – of things that they couldn’t understand. Abby was eleven when her powers manifested and Jake was thirteen. They had kept their powers secret their whole lives, having been born in the decade when the war was at its worst.

There was no winner. The mutants still lived but were harder to find. And from Clarke saw, they were still being hunted.

She’s turning ten when she sees the boy’s face in the paper.

Her hand is shaking as she passes the paper to her father, whose face pales when he sees the death notice.

“Finn Collins, 12, died unexpectedly on April 12th. No foul play is suspected. Funeral services will be held on April 18th at Plaintiff Funeral Home...oh Clarke.”

Clarke starts to cry, gathered tightly into her father’s arms.

-;

She’s thirteen when she sees a girl with strawberry blond hair in her dreams. The girl is screaming, yelling, crying as people approach her. Her green eyes suddenly shift into white and Clarke wakes up breathing heavily.

She keeps that dream from her parents. She’s starting eighth grade soon and she knows she needs to forget about that girl. There’s nothing they can do.

That’s what Clarke keeps telling herself.

She isn’t surprised when she experiences her first seizure in the middle of a school day. The girl’s screams are echoing in her ears as her math teacher holds her arms down on the floor, trying to stop Clarke from smashing her head open from the thrashing.

Clarke’s ‘fake diagnosed’ with epilepsy to explain for the seizure.

The girl, Zoe Monroe, is reported dead on national news within the week.

_-;_

_“I could have saved her.”_

-;

So is this her power? Seeing other mutants’ deaths?

Whoever decided while making the Great Clarke Griffin Plan could take a flying leap. If she was to have powers, why couldn’t she have something cool, like flaming fingers or the ability to heal wounds?

This is not what she wanted.

When’s she’s fifteen and she’s seeing a young man with braids and tattoos being shocklashed until he’s unconscious, that’s when she loses her cool just a bit.

“They are going to _kill_ him if we don’t do something!”

Abby stares at her, arms folded in front of her chest as she fights to keep her face remaining neutral. Clarke stares back, searching for something in her mother’s eyes, hoping to see just a tiny niggle of weakness but there is none. When she turns to her father, Jake has the same expression.

“Clarke, don’t you think we want to help?” Jake asks her. “But you have to understand, it’s too –“

 _“...dangerous._ Yes I get it. But come on, I’ve had two visions of death and they’ve both come to pass. We could have saved Finn and Zoe but we _didn’t.”_

“Listen. The choice was them or us,” Jake says. “And we chose us. We chose _you_. Clarke you are not even sixteen. You are our priority. Keeping this family safe is our priority.”

“And letting innocent kids being murdered?”

Jake winces, obviously stung. “That’s not fair.”

“Then what, Dad?” Clarke looks back at her mother. “What do we do? Drug me up? Give me something so my powers go dormant?” She’s not even being sarcastic. If she could make these visions go away...if she could make her _guilt_ go away...

Abby sighs softly, pushing her booted heel into the linoleum floor. “We could look into it, Jacob.”

“Abby –“

“She’s right,” Abby turns to her husband. “It’s easy to stick our heads in the sand and pretend it’s not happening when our daughter is not getting a grand preview. But she is. Our parents went through this when we were kids, trying to keep us safe and we promised each other we would do that for our daughter but these kids? Zoe and Finn obviously did not have parents that cared. And this young man –“

“The man with the tattoos,” Clarke says.

“Why don’t we try?”

Jake sighs, running his hands through his hair. “I don’t know. What about exposure?”

“Then we won’t expose ourselves. You don’t light anything on fire with your fingertips and I’ll lay off the healing.”

Their efforts, however small they are, are still in vain.

The man in her dreams, the man named Nyko, is found dead in an alleyway somewhere in San Francisco of an apparent mugging.

-;

Clarke’s seventeen when her ice powers manifest.  

Jake’s crowing like a rooster when he watches Clarke freeze a plastic cup of water. “Baby, you’re like me! I mean, sorta.”

Abby rolls her eyes. “Fire and ice. Sounds like a Beatles song.”

Clarke goes to bed that night happier than she’s been in a long time.

She spends the next three days tinkering around with them. She can’t do like her father and just point at something to make it freeze, she needs to touch the object first. Her whole hand begins to tingle when she feels the powers taking over. She wonders if her dad is right and it’s the genetic factor that gave her an odd power like this. At least it’s something else to focus on while waiting nervously for the next vision she is sure is going to come.

Something else happens first.

Clarke’s at school, watching the teacher explain something about robotic chemistry. Her gaze begins to blur, her focus wandering off somewhere else. Then she hears it.

_“Man, I wish the teacher would shut up. This is so dull. Why did I sign up for this class?”_

Clarke turns around abruptly, the voice right there at her ear. The girl sitting behind her blinks in confusion. “What?”

She shakes her head. “Thought I heard something. Sorry.”

The girl nods and Clarke turns back around. _“Weirdo.”_

She nearly cracks her neck to look at the girl again. The girl stares at her. “Are you sure you didn’t –“

“I’m sure.”

“What’s going on back there? Clarke? Beth?” Clarke looks to the teacher. “If you have a question about the lecture, please direct it at me, not your neighbor.”

“Sorry ma’am. Won’t happen again.”

The teacher gives her a confused look, turning back to the blackboard.

_“What the heck is her problem?”_

_“Ooh Miss Goody-Two-Shoes got yelled at.”_

_“That is the most interesting thing that has happened in this class.”_

Clarke slaps her hands to her ears as understanding sets in. Yet that doesn’t stem the sounds of voices that are ringing clear in her head.

Oh god, she can _hear_ people’s thoughts.

-;

Abby takes her to see a friend of theirs – a man named Theolonious Jaha.

“Is he a mutant?” Clarke asks as they walk up the driveway to the small red cottage, covered by trees.

Abby nods. “Kind of. He is able to test other mutants’ powers, to see if they have all fully manifested. Most of the time, children’s powers are brought out by the time they are fourteen but you have three separate powers so it’s been taking longer for you. We want to make sure that that’s it and what to do to help you control the visions.”

“But I haven’t had a vision in two years!”

“We know, honey,” Jake says. “But you will. If there is any relief Theolonious can offer you though, it’s worth trying.”

She isn’t too fond of Mr. Jaha but she bonds immediately with his son Wells. She had known Wells briefly when she was eleven years old, he had been in her class but suddenly one day, he wasn’t there anymore. She learns that his powers had manifested then, and they had all come at once and he had nearly suffered a breakdown from the shock of it.

“All under control now,” Wells tells her proudly. “Dad home-schools me, but I will be at graduation in May.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Clarke chuckles, watching their parents talk quietly out of the corner of her eye.

Wells could track mutants. He knew she was in the area, her parents, but there was no other mutants close by. “After everything that happened in the seventies, mutants have remained deep undercover to keep themselves safe. I think eventually the past will wear off and we will start to come out into the open again. You know the world always forgets.”

Clarke nods. “That’s true. I hate that but it is true.”

“Show me your ice powers.” She does, freezing the glass of iced tea sitting in front of them at the table. Wells laughs with joy, giving her a soft pat on the knee. “Amazing!”

“Judging by our parents’ whispered talking over there,” Clarke says, glancing again at the group of adults. “That might be the only power I get to keep.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have been having visions. Only three so far since they first began but visions of mutants being hurt. Being killed. And I haven’t been able to do anything about it. I think my parents suspect I will be having another one soon and they want me to... _not.”_

Wells scoffs. “That’s ridiculous.”

“It’s all on the fear of exposure. I nearly had a little meltdown in class when I realized I could read other people’s thoughts.”

“You _can_ turn that off,” Wells says. “You can learn to do that so you only hear thoughts when you want too.”

“That’s the plan, Wells.” They both look up to see her parents and Jaha standing over them. Jaha gives Clarke a smile that she thinks is supposed to be comforting but she’s only more nervous. “Don’t worry, Clarke. Everything is going to be all right.”

-;

Abby watches Clarke from the kitchen, her thumb rubbing along the handle of her mug. “We didn’t do the right thing. I know we didn’t.”

“Abby –“

“We tricked her into thinking Jaha would help her control her powers!” she spits, setting her mug down on the table before she breaks it. “We lied to her!”

Jake rests a hand on her shoulder. “Abby, she was well on her way to being a very powerful telepath. The strength of what she could do, there was no way she could control them without being exposed and we don’t want that life for her where we have to raise her in hiding like Theolonious is doing for his son. I’d rather –“

“ – she’d be human?” Abby asks and he winces.

“That’s not what I said.”

“We have simple powers,” Abby says. “Ones that you and I can easily handle. I heal broken legs and you start fires in the fireplace with your fingertips. Our daughter can _read minds_ and see visions of other mutants being hurt. We should help those children –“

“We tried to help that young man –“

“We couldn’t _find_ him and we barely even tried because we were afraid. Afraid for ourselves! How selfish is that?!”

“I don’t think there is anything wrong with being selfish when it comes to your own family. Your own people.”

“We’re mutants,” she adds. “Other mutants are our people too.”

-;

It takes three weeks for the medicines to get out of Clarke’s system. She stays in her room for another three weeks, only leaving to go to school.

Graduation comes around and she and Wells plaster on smiles as their parents take dozens of pictures in their caps and gowns. She listens to the buzz of internal voices around them, making her way through the crowded gym to get to the double doors. She falls through, landing on her hands and knees in the grass, gulping the cool early evening air.

“Clarke?”

She looks up to see her mother and father pushing through the doors, her mother gasping in surprise when she sees her laying in the grass.

“I’m okay.” She waves her arms. “Join me.”

Chuckling, they lay down on either side of her. Clarke curls into her dad’s side, her one arm cast out and her fingers linked with Abby’s.

“We’re sorry we betrayed you,” Jake says one last time.

“You can stop now,” Clarke lifts her head. “I get why you did that. I don’t like it but I get it.”

“But –“

“But no.” Clarke sits up, cupping her knees to her chest. “Now that I am eighteen, I want to use my powers to help others like me.”

“What do you want to do?”

“I’m not exactly sure. But I want to help. If I have another vision, I want to do whatever I can to save that person. I can’t just sit by and wait for them to be reported dead. I am not doing that again.”

-;

Whatever her parents say to talk her out of it falls on deaf ears. Clarke moves out of her parents’ house and into an apartment with Wells downtown, starting classes at the local college that August.

She’s nearly nineteen when she sees the Blake siblings.

Wells wakes her up from her dream when her screams threaten to wake up the whole building. “Clarke! Clarke!”

She almost headbutts him in the nose, wrenching her eyes open. Sweat pours from her forehead and down her face and she breathes in deeply. “We have to help them. Oh my god, we have to help them!”

“Who?” Wells demands. “Clarke, talk to me!”

She rubs her fingers over her temples, her eyes falling closed. The images play in front of her like at television screen.

_The girl, couldn’t be more than fifteen, shouting as long bone claws burst from her hands._

_The boy, not much older than Clarke herself, being shock lashed as men pull him away from the girl who is obviously his sister._

_“No! Octavia, no!”_

_“Bellamy!”_

Their names. She had their names....

_Claws like the girl’s come from this Bellamy’s hands, long and white, as he fights and growls. He’s absolutely feral as he struggles, another lash of electricity coming down and pushing him to the ground._

“Something horrible is going to happen,” Clarke whispers, staring up into Wells’ face.

-;

Her seizure happens when they are packing.

When she wakes up, her parents are watching her worriedly and she could almost scream. She glares furiously at Wells. “You called them?!”

“I had too!” Wells protests. “I thought you were going to die!”

“Well I didn’t!”

“Clarke, stop it!” Abby grabs her arm when she tries to sit up. “What did you see?”

Clarke gasps out a breath. She runs her hands through her sweaty hair, sucking in as much air as she can until she finds the right words. Then she tells them.

The boy, Bellamy, was different in her second vision. He was much stronger than he was before and his claws...his claws were silver now. Metal probably, she wasn’t sure. And the girl, Octavia, oh god what they were doing to her...

They were turning them into animals. Weapons.

“I don’t care what you say. I am going to whatever I can to help them.” Clarke stares at her parents, jutting her chin out defiantly.

Abby and Jake exchange a look, their secret ‘parent look’ before they both sigh. “We’re with you.”

Clarke blinks, surprised. “You are?” Even Wells looks shocked.

“Yeah.” Abby steps forward and wraps her arms around Clarke. “You were right. We realized that we cannot hide from who we are anymore. We were born mutants so we should do whatever we can to help people like us.”

“Daddy?”

Jake hugs her then. “Everything your mother said, honey. Everything your mother said.”

-;

Clarke experiences her third vision that night.

This time it’s different, it’s not like before where she was watching from the side. Now she was the stage that the events were being played out on.

_Bellamy lays unconscious in a large tank. Clarke thinks of an aquarium that a person would keep fish in. Many tubes and wires run out of Bellamy’s body and she nearly screams a scream she cannot emit when she sees that the tubes are embedded deep into his skin._

_There’s a computer screen on the wall. Where a name should be in the corner is replaced by a number. She sees an outline of what she believes is Bellamy’s skeleton._

_The computer begins to beep. Men stand in the corner of the room, watching warily as what she guesses is water begins to fill up the tank, totally covering Bellamy’s whole body. Before she can even try to yell, a hand is slapping down on her wrist._

She awakes with a start.

“We don’t have much time. They’re...they’re killing him.”

-;

A day passes before their group can pick a direction to go. Clarke tries to send herself into another vision and take Wells with her so maybe he can get _something_ to go on to begin tracking.  

“Nothing Clarke. We’re gonna have to start blind.”

Clarke can’t help but feel dejected. Her parents and Wells hit the computers, searching for images of children that have been reported missing in their general area and find nothing, nothing that matches the faces in her visions.

And then...one early morning hour while Wells dozes on the sofa and her parents converse quietly in their tiny kitchen...

“ _I found them!”_

Wells falls off the couch, scrambling to get to where she is. Abby and Jake quickly join them, glancing over her shoulder to the computer screen. Abby lets out a small gasp. “Oh no...”

“Runaways from Wilshire Halfway House,” Clarke whispers softly, reading the article aloud. “Bellamy Blake, 21. Octavia Blake, 16. Reported missing last Tuesday when Octavia was not in her room. Octavia was due to be taken to a foster home out of state...they must have run away to not be separated and then –“

“Where is this halfway house?” Jake asks.

“Just outside of Washington DC.” She points to the phone number on the screen and Jake pulls out his phone. “Mom –“

Abby squeezes her hand. “We got a lead. We’ll find them.”

Jake talks on the phone for fifteen minutes under the guise of being a reporter. Once he hangs up, he turns back Abby and Clarke, shooting a glance at Wells. “They’ve been missing for four days. A witness thought they saw them heading into a nearby wooded park, which goes to the main high way. That must be what Clarke saw in her first vision.”

“So that’s it?!” Clarke almost yelps. “If we get there, can you track, Wells?”

Wells nods. “I’m pretty sure.”

Clarke feels her parents’ gazes on her. “Are you coming?”

“It’s gonna take half of a day to get there,” Jake says. “But...yeah. I’m coming. Honey?”

Abby hems and haws for a good minute before giving in. “Yeah. Me too.”

Clarke beams, dashing into Abby’s arms. “Thank you.”

Their journey begins now.

-;


	2. Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: WHAT A FINALE! I am a tiny bit concerned about the ending but overall very pleased. Blarke is freaking canon people.

  
[[ clarke ]](http://www.polyvore.com/clarke_waiting_between_worlds_ch/set?id=222076597)  
  
  
There’s a man. Young, around forty years old, standing over the tank that holds Bellamy’s body.  

“ _Just relax, Mr. Blake. You will only make things worse if you struggle.”_

_Bellamy curses him, the words muffled due to the gag in his mouth. The man signals at the group of men in white coats standing on a small balcony in the room, surrounded by computers._

_“Let’s begin.”_

_The metal restraints loop around Bellamy’s middle, thighs, ankles, chest, and hands. They bit into his skin, causing blood to trickle down. Bellamy pulls on them, unable to move a sudden inch. The gag is suddenly pulled from his lips and before he can utter a sound, a small oxygen mask is replaced._

_The man moves backwards, pointing again to the group of men standing on the small balcony. “Turn it on.”_

_Another man, a mousy fellow with glasses, hits a button on his laptop. “Start off on the lowest dose.”_

_“At two?” A woman asks. He nods._

_“No!” The second scientist freezes, looking down at him. “Start it at six.”_

_“At six? Sir, that could cause him to go into cardiac arrest. You’ve already lost two others.”_

_“He can handle it. And if he does, then the sister will be able too.”_

_The scientist winces but does as he’s told. The large needles that surround Bellamy suddenly twitch to life and sink down into his skin. He chokes, gasping and thrashing as water begins to fill the tank, covering his torso and finally his face. The tubes connected to the needles begin to fill with a dark grey fluid, sinking through the tube and right into Bellamy’s body._

_He tries to scream again, muffled by the oxygen mask. The vitals on the computer screen begin to rise drastically, the machines beeping quickly._

_“He can handle it! Raise the dosage!”_

_“Sir, he can’t!”_

_“He can! Do it! Now! You only have four minutes left!”_

_More grey liquid plunges through the tubes. The machines all around are beeping furiously. And then...and then..._

_;_

“No! No!”

“Clarke!”

_“No!”_

“Clarke, wake up!”

Her mother’s shaking her, pulling her from the very disjointed sleep. Clarke gasps, pulling her head from the pillow of her arms. “What happened?”

Abby watches her worriedly. “I don’t know. You were yelling in your sleep.”

Clarke swipes a hand across her sweaty forehead before pressing it to the cool glass of the Jeep window. “I don’t know what it was. Could have been a nightmare but...”

“It wasn’t,” Abby says softly. “What did you see?”

Clarke sighs. “I saw Bellamy again. Just Bellamy this time. And they were...doing horrible things to him.” She looks at her mother. “Can I show you?”

Abby blinks in surprise before nodding. Clarke leans over, catching Jake’s gaze in the rearview mirror before she gently places her fingers one each side of her mother’s forehead. “Just a peek,” she whispers. She’s never done this before.

Abby closes her eyes, furrowing her brow in concentration. A choked gasp leaves her throat and she pulls backwards, staring at Clarke. “Oh god, I hope that’s a nightmare.”

Clarke shakes her head sadly. “I don’t think it is. Why am I seeing him? Especially like this?”

“Isn’t that the reason we are on this half-cocked rescue mission?” Wells asks, turning in his seat to look at her.

Clarke glares at him. “None of you have to be here.”

“But we are,” Jake reminds her, his voice soft. “We’re very nearly there, according to Wells.”

Wells taps Jake’s arm. “Stop. Pull over.”

Jake nudges the jeep over to the side of the road. Clarke looks around, seeing a small convenience store sitting about a hundred yards back with one gas pump that was currently occupied by a sleek black Lincoln.

“They were here,” Wells murmurs, looking around but yet, his gaze isn’t quite focused. “Follow me.”

He leads the way to the convenience store, pushing the door open. Clarke grabs Jake’s hand and they move backwards towards the rack of potato chips and candy bars while Abby accompanies Wells to the counter. “A little less suspicious,” she breathes in Jake’s ear and he nods.

She plucks a Kit-Kat bar from the shelf and Jake walks over to the fridge, pulling out four bottles of tea. Wells converses softly with the pimply cashier. Clarke moves a little closer, narrowing her eyes.

_“Strange kid. What odd questions. I’ve had enough strange people in here in the last two days.”_

“Yeah I saw them.”

Wells pounces. “Did they come in here?”

The cashier nods. “Yeah. It was a lot for me not to call the police,” he says. Clarke fights back a snarl. “The guy pulled out some dirt covered money to pay for a slice of pizza for his sister, didn’t get anything for himself. The girl was already eating the pizza when he paid for it.”

Clarke focuses, pressing a finger to her forehead. Jake places a hand on her shoulder.

 _“She was eating like a hungry wolf.”_  

“Did you see which way they went?” Wells asks. Clarke grins. She knows Wells already knows the answer.

“Why?” the cashier asks, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Clarke and Jake move forward, placing their stuff on the counter. “We’d like to pay for this please.”

Jake removes a crisp twenty out of his wallet and Clarke glances to the side to see Abby and Wells already out the door and moving towards the Jeep. The cashier rings out their order, his mind buzzing with nonsense. Clarke takes the bag he shoves across the counter and she follows her father from the store, turning the corner and walking around the gas pump where the Lincoln still sat. The Jeep, driven by Wells, inches around the pump and stops in front of them.

Clarke climbs into the passenger side next to him, buckling her seat belt up. Jake clampers into the back, ducking the swipe Abby aims at the back of his head at his grumbling of ‘being in the back like a little kid’.

The Lincoln suddenly roars to life and Clarke turns in her seat, staring at the vehicle.

“Clarke?”

Clarke ignores Wells’ voice, staring at the other vehicle. She focuses, searching for the driver’s mind and finds blackness. She’s blocked. “That’s not possible.” A cold shiver begins to slide down her spine.

“Clarke, what is it?”

“We’re being followed.”

She looks at Wells, who grits his teeth. “Not for long. Hang on, folks.”

Clarke’s head slams into the seat as Wells hits the gas. Abby yelps in surprise, flying to the side and accidentally smacking Jake in the face. “Please don’t wreck my car!” Jake begs.

She twists her neck to see the car behind them accelerating, keeping in time with them. Wells twists the wheel, pushing over to the other lane and the other car flies past, slamming on the brakes before they go into a tree. Wells knocks the car over to a small dirt pass, connecting to the main road and kills the headlights.

“Where are we going?”

“I’d say shortcut but that’s not it,” Wells murmurs. “They came through here.”

Clarke looks around to see the other car having disappeared. The pass they had just gone through barely fits the Jeep, the Lincoln wouldn’t stand a chance to even try and fit.

Once they are in to the woods, Wells clicks the headlights back on. The tree cover is so heavy Clarke cannot even see the sky. The sun had been blotted right out.

“What was that?” Abby asks, her voice on the edge of a whisper.

“They have someone working for them, the people that have been taking these mutants,” Clarke says softly. “It’s possible they had another telepath that heard me and felt you guys. Four mutants traveling together...”

“Clarke, don’t.”

She cannot help the flame of guilt. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t’ve –“

“Hey,” Jake pats her shoulder. “We’re here now. Let’s get these kids and get out of here.”

“But what if –“ The words die on her lips at the twin expressions on her parents’ faces. She can even feel Wells’ hard gaze of concentration flit over to her.

“We’ll figure it out,” Abby says.

She was right. Clarke breathed in, trying to ease her rapidly beating heart. They were a family, the four of them. Somehow Wells had become a part of it along the way. He told her before this started that he had felt more free than ever because he was allowed to use his mind. He missed his father like crazy and they had spoken every day until they had left the city and promised to return to him but now, they both needed the time.

Clarke rubs at her temples, a headache beginning to thud away. “Clarke?” She coughs, searching for a breath. “Clarke!”

-;

_A shrill loud noise fills the room. Flatline._

_The scientists mill about, beginning the detachment of wires from the computers._

_The man stands over the tank, sighing as he wipes a weary hand over his forehead. “I thought he had it.”_

_A tiny beep comes from the monitor. “Sir?”_

_“What?” He lifts his head, his eyes widening as he sees the silenced flat line begin to shift, two small heartbeats passing by. “Son of a bitch.” Three heartbeats. Four. And then – “He did it.”_

_He turns his gaze back down to the tank, seeing the steady rise and fall of Bellamy’s chest. There is a small_ snikt _sound and he jumps back, staring in alarm as three long blades slide from each hand. He thrashes against the binds for just a second before they break with a loud snapping sound._

_He falls backwards, reaching for the gun on his hip as Bellamy pushes himself out of the water and springs like the hungry wolf, pushing his claws into the throat of a nearby soldier._

_“_ Wallace _!”_

_He springs._

-;

“Tracks. Two sets.”

“Can you tell if it’s them?”

Wells nods, pointing to the scuffed over footprints that are pushed into the dirt. “These are male. Larger, heavier, deep. He moves quicker than his sister. He’s stronger than her.”

“You can tell all of that from tracks?”

Wells shakes his head, his eyes closed. “I can see them.” Clarke falls silent, watching as Wells gets to his feet and follows the tracks a few yards. He gestures to a large group of pine trees that are outside of the wooded area. “They moved through here. And that was their mistake.”

“The others were waiting for them,” Abby murmurs.

Wells sighs in defeat. “I’m sorry Clarke but I am not seeing anything else. If Bellamy and Octavia were taken here, that means...”

“A chopper?” Jake offers and Wells nods.

“I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“We’ll have no way of finding them.”

Clarke’s stomach drops. “No.” She shakes her head. “No, there _has_ to be another way.”

“Clarke...” Abby reaches out and Clarke nudges her hand away.

_“No.”_

Abby’s arms wrap around her as she begins to cry. Jake and Wells stand back a few paces, watching...waiting.

Pain suddenly slices through Clarke’s head, causing her to cry out. She slaps a hand to her forehead, bending over so far she falls right to her knees on the dirt floor. She barely hears her mother’s concerned voice and her world falls away.

-;

_She’s a player on the stage of her vision again._

_The scene before her is chaos. Absolute chaos._

_She flinches when the tank of water is overturned even though not a drop gets on her. She’s not even really here._

_Men and woman with guns mill about, firing off shots at the man that is fighting, slashing, and clawing. She sees the dark curls before her eyes land on the six long sharp claws that slice right into someone’s abdomen. She fights a yell when the blood spills out, she also tries her best not to lose her lunch._

_When her voice leaves her throat, Bellamy freezes. He looks around briefly, the man he was just choking the life out of falling from his fingers and to the floor with a loud crunch. The other men take their chance and a large stick that is alive with electricity comes down. Bellamy hits the floor, ducking the second shock aimed at him._

_Clarke watches, unable to do anything, except..._

_“Bellamy.”_

_He’s looking her way. Can he see her?_

_“Bellamy listen. My name is Clarke.”_

_Clarke?_

_He’s falling, being pushed to the floor. Another shock hits his wet body._

_“I can see you. I’m coming to find you. Please hold on.”_

_Clarke?_

_He’s saying her name. He’s looking at her, he can_ see _her._

_He can see her._

_“We’re coming to find you. Hold on.”_

_Hold on._

_Someone’s yelling for her._

_A hand comes down, wrapping around her wrist with an iron grip._

“CLARKE!”

-;

She awakes with a gasp.

Three pairs of eyes are staring at her worriedly. Clarke sighs, reaching around to push herself up but Abby gently pushes her back down. “Rest. You had a seizure.”

“A seizure?” she repeats. Sweat drips from her forehead. Jake’s jacket is bunched up underneath her head in a makeshift pillow. “We don’t have time for seizures!”

Wells chuckles. “Yeah she’s gonna be okay.”

“What happened?” Jake asks. “Did you see anything?”

She nods. “They finished their experiment and it was successful. Bellamy’s claws are different. His skeleton...it’s made out of something called adamantium.”

Abby gasps. “I’ve heard about that. It is supposed to survive anything. Nuclear explosions, bombs. Anything. So if they put it on Bellamy’s skeleton, he must have healing factors. He would be able to heal from pretty much anything.”

“They’re starting on Octavia next,” Clarke says softly. “Oh and I got a name. At least, I think it’s the right name.”

“Who’s that?”

“Wallace.”

“Wallace?” Jake repeats, staring at her. “As in Wallace and Son? As in Cage and Dante Wallace?”

“The guy had dark hair to his shoulders and really beady eyes. Reminded me of a snake so, I guess? I don’t know. Who are they?”

Abby and Jake exchange a look. Clarke glances to Wells who shrugs a shoulder, just as confused as she is.

“Cage Wallace died four years ago. He was the owner of Wallace and Son, a company that dealt adamantium. Do you remember back in 2012 when people were sure the world was going to end? His stocks went crazy. The adamantium was being sold as protection for homes and such. But –“

“Cage was rumored to be part of the mutant hunt in the seventies,” Abby says.

“But nothing was ever proven.”

Clarke sits bolt upright, her head spinning for a second. She winces, waiting for her vision to focus. “Why didn’t you tell me about any of this?”

Abby cuts her eyes to the forest floor. “Because we didn’t think any of this was going to happen. But it did so now the both of you know.”

Jake helps Clarke to her feet. “Come on. We have some people we need to find.”

Clarke knows he isn’t talking about the Blakes.

-;

The drive back to the city is short and a whirlwind of information.

“We’ve met other mutants along the way even though we’ve tried to remain off the grid,” Jake says, turning the Jeep down a lonely street just before the edge of the city. “One man we’ve kept a bit in touch with over the past few years. He lives with his stepdaughter down here.”

“Is his daughter...?”

Jake nods. “She’s a bit older than you, Clarke. She controls metal.”

“Kind of like the man in the comic book?” Wells asks.

“That’s right.”

“Sinclair is a tracker but more as a hobby rather than nature. If we are going to find the Blakes and get them out of Dante’s grasp, he is the person to go to to get started.”

Dante, Cage’s son. From her parents’ sparse explanations, he was even more brutal than his father was rumored to be. And if that was the man that she had seen...

“We’re here.”

Clarke looks up to see the car pulling down a long driveway. A very long driveway that stretches at least two miles. Clarke presses her nose to the glass in an effort to see better, her eyes adjusting to the darkening skies and the two story house that stands covered by weeping willows and hanging ivies.

A man with curly salt and pepper hair is walking out the front door to greet them. Jake gets out of the car and holds out a hand to him, which he shakes vigorously. “Jacob, it is so nice to see you again.”

“Jacapo, thank you letting us come here at such short notice,” Jake says. “You remember my wife Abby?”

“Of course!” Sinclair reaches a hand for Abby, who takes it with a smile.

“And this is our daughter Clarke and her friend Wells Jaha.”

Sinclair turns his gaze to her, and his gaze widens slightly. “Holy – it was _you._ ”

Clarke steps back slightly, confused. “What?”

“You’re a telepath. A strong one. My daughter and I, we –“ Sinclair’s on the verge of babbling. “I cannot believe it. She’s almost as strong as Kane.”

“Kane?” Abby repeats.

“ _Yes_ ,” Sinclair says. “Oh please come inside and I will explain and then you can tell me your story.”

They follow him into the house. There’s a girl in the kitchen, olive skin and long dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She’s at the sink and when Clarke first glances at her, she sees that she is washing dishes. And then she sees the copper spoons floating out of the soapy water and sliding underneath the running water to rinse themselves off.

“Holy shit.”

Sinclair nudges the girl, who jumps and pulls earbuds out of her ears. The copper spoons fall with a splash back into the water. “Oh. They’re here.”

“Everyone, this is Raven.”

.

.

[TUMBLR IS WHERE THE FUN IS AT. ](https://janeyfoster.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do try to leave a review.


	3. Luna

.

.

The moment that Clarke touched Raven’s hands, she was almost knocked backwards by the  power she felt surging underneath her fingertips. “You are...incredible.”

Raven laughs, gently pulling her fingers away from Clarke’s. “I wouldn’t say that. I haven’t been able to do much with it.” She looks over at Wells, raising a brow. “And you? What is your power?”

Clarke swears Wells almost _blushes_. “Uh, I track. I can track any mutant and sense when a mutant is near.”

“Did you ever sense me?” Raven asks and Clarke suddenly feels like she should leave.

Wells nods. “I did.”

Raven raises a perfectly manicured brow, twitching a finger. A spoon rises from the kitchen counter and floats over to the table, nestling into the sugar bowl. “Thanks, honey,” Sinclair says and Raven smiles, exchanging a glance with Wells. He stares back at her, this time unwaveringly and Clarke gags dramatically.

Wells laughs out loud, smacking her shoulder. “Very funny!”

“What’s the matter, never seen two people flirting before?” Raven asks teasingly.

“In fact I have and most of the time, it’s me on the other side of it. After my last failed relationship, I’ve sworn off flirting or anything remotely related to it –“

“So she likes to torture me. Not my fault she sucks at relationships,” Wells adds in and Raven chuckles. He ducks the second slap Clarke aims at the back of his head, gently pushing her away.

“So _children_ ,” Jake says, grabbing their attention. Clarke flushes, resting her chin on Wells’ shoulder. “Here’s what’s going to happen...”

-;

“An underground mutant community?”

Sinclair nods. “Yes.”

“Jacapo, how long has this place existed?” Abby asks.

“Since before the war,” he replies. “Other mutants went into hiding when they sensed what was about to happen. When the mutant registry came around...”

“People started disappearing,” Clarke muses. “What we were taught in school was that it was suspected these people were disappearing because the government was making them.”

“In a way yes,” Sinclair nods. “The mutant registry brought around a new kind of hope though. And Abby, Jake, I am so sorry that you never knew about it. You could have lived there and thrived there. Your powers wouldn’t be what they are now.” Jake raises a brow but before he can ask what he means by that, Sinclair continues. “These two...the Blakes...they’ll be safe there.”

-;

The drive back to the woods is quiet, broken only by Clarke’s soft question of, “Who’s Kane?”

“The most powerful telepath ever heard of,” Sinclair tells her. “His name is Marcus Kane. He disappeared back in the seventies and most believe he is dead. I don’t think so. I think he’s waiting. Waiting for the right time to come back.”

Clarke shares a look with Wells, her eyes cutting back to Raven. “My powers...”

“Could overcome his,” Raven says. “If the legend is true.”

“The legend, Raven?” Sinclair replies.

“You don’t know if he’s still alive,” Raven says to him and Sinclair falls silent.

-;

“Wait, stop!”

Abby hits the brakes and Clarke screams.

The woman in front of the jeep springs, landing on all fours on the hood of the car. Her claws burst through the windshield and Jake burns her, causing her to fall from the hood of the car.

“Raven, go!”

The brunette jumps from the car, holding her hands in front of her. The other mutant yells, her teeth bared but she cannot move. Her bared claws are pinned to the ground and no matter how much she struggles to break free, she cannot.

“Are you Octavia?” Clarke asks and the girl spits. “Are you Octavia?!”

“ _Yes!”_

A sudden thud of pain echoes in the back of her head and she groans. “Not again!” Wells catches her before she hits the ground, lowering her down slowly.

_-;_

_The world is shaking._

_Octavia looks up, her eyes wide with fear. The lights above her go out. Wallace starts swearing. “Finish it!”_

_“But sir –“_

_“Now!”_

_She’s screaming. The pain is almost too much for her to bear but if there is anything that Octavia remembers from the first moment her bone claws broke through her skin – pain is nothing compared to the hell that follows._

_There’s a guttural roar above her and Octavia smiles._

_He came._

_-;_

When Clarke comes too, Octavia is kneeling beside her. “You’re Clarke,” the girl whispers. “My brother dreamed about you.”

-;

“He’s near. I can feel him.”

“Do you share a – I dunno what it’s called – a wolf link?” Wells offers.

Octavia nods. “Something like that.” She bounces lightly on the balls of her feet, darting off in to the deep of the woods. The others fade backwards, out of the line of sight but not soon enough.

Wells is yelling as Bellamy springs, jumping and knocking him to the ground. The wolf fight that follows is almost amazing to watch. The two siblings do a deadly dance around each other, sizing each other up until Bellamy realizes who he is fighting against.

“O?”

Octavia’s claws retract and she throws her arms around his neck.

Clarke’s eyes trace the young man’s form. She cannot believe that he is here. All of the times he had haunted her dreams, terrified her in her visions, and he is right fucking here in front of her.

Messy matted black hair, dark brown eyes, and freckles dusting his skin. His metal claws slowly slide back into his skin and he wraps his arms around his sister, hugging her tightly. Clarke looks away, turning to a slightly bloody Wells to inspect his bruises.

“Who are these people?”

One by one, they introduce themselves. Abby heals the cut on Wells’ arm to show her power and Bellamy winces in apology. “I’m sorry. I didn’t –“

Wells waves it away. “Understood.”

Bellamy’s eyes land on her and they widen almost comically. “It’s you.”

“Me.”

“That’s the girl, isn’t it?” Octavia asks her brother. “The girl in your dreams.”

“Not exactly dreams,” Clarke offers. “But you’re both here, so why don’t we all go and get to where we can be safe before there are anymore explanations?”

-;

Clarke Griffin never thought she would end up in one of those dystopian worlds from the books she read as a child but here she is now.

Arrival to the underground mutant community takes another three hours. And it wasn't exactly _underground._  Sinclair wasn’t kidding when he said they were deeply hidden. A place where they could use their powers, work on making them stronger. A place where they wouldn't be judged and would be safe? A place to maybe call home? Clarke liked the sound of that a lot. But she knew it wasn’t meant for her or her parents. She had to go back into the real world.

The road goes on and on, tapering off to the right around the high noon hour. Jake, who is driving the now tattered jeep, coaxes the car onward when Sinclair moves his own vehicle the same. Clarke looks out the back window and sees nothing but the blackness of trees behind them.

“I think we’ve gone off the map,” Wells whispers and she nods.

Then they break through the last set of trees into an open clearing where a house lays, a bit like Raven and Sinclair’s but much, _much_ bigger.

“I didn’t know...” Abby gazes out the window, staring at the house in wonder. “This is amazing.”

Clarke closes her eyes and reaches out with her mind. She finds another, a younger one that is open and innocent and...happy. “This is good,” she murmurs. Her mother catches her gaze in the passenger side mirror.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

-;

Her name is Luna.

Clarke could almost taste the power coming off of the wild haired woman.

She had tattoos, beautiful tattoos that circled her wrists and trailed up her arms, forming brilliant designs on her bare back. She was wearing a tank top that was low slung around her chest and shorts that stopped just below her hips. Clarke sees the tattoos stretching along the woman’s legs, tattoos that remind her...

“A fish’s scales,” she whispers to herself. Luna hears her though and turns to look at Clarke. “You’re a...”

“Syreni,” Luna says. Her eyes are gentle even though her voice is low. “You haven’t seen many other mutants, have you?”

Clarke shakes her head. “Not outside of my dreams.”

Luna raises a perfectly manicured brow. “You will now.” Her eyes dart up and down Clarke’s form, sizing her up. “You’re a strong one. I can feel it.”

Clarke flushes under Luna’s hard gaze but doesn’t say anything else. Luna’s attention is taken by Sinclair and she falls back, bumping into a hard chest. She chances a glance up and Bellamy’s brown eyes hold her in place. She’s almost mesmerized by them and then...

“We’re here.”

The grand room is glorious.

“This is all yours?” Abby asks and Luna nods.

“I inherited it from Kane,” she says. “The mutant world believes he’s dead but I don’t think so. I’m sure he will be back someday.”

A boy suddenly appears at the opposing door, flanked by a young man with honeyed skin. “Oh. I didn’t know there were people here.”

The boy’s name is Monty and the young man with him is Jackson. _“Eric,_ ” the man says. “But everyone calls me Jackson.”

“Jackson is our medical resident here,” Luna says. “Not all of us have accelerated healing so I am sure you two,” she cuts her eyes to Bellamy and Octavia. “Won’t have to use his services. Monty – “

“Controls electricity,” The boy replies and when he holds out his hand, Clarke’s hair stands on end from the small bolts that are coming from his palm. She fights a smile when Luna’s hair twists in mid air and she glowers at the boy. “Sorry,” he says, closing his palm.

Luna rolls her eyes. “Monty, could you please take Bellamy and Octavia out to the grounds and introduce them to the others?”

“Sure.”

Octavia trots after Monty like a puppy and Bellamy only follows reluctantly. Once the door clatters shut, Jake breathes out a sigh. “We’re done here then.” He catches Clarke’s eyes. “We completed our mission. The Blakes are here and they are safe. It’s time for us to go home.”

Clarke looks up to the high ceilings, marveling at the space and the comfort of the large room. She barely listens as her parents and Sinclair converse quietly with Jackson and Luna, leaning an arm out and nearly smacking Raven in the face.

“I want to stay.”

The words fly out of her mouth before she can stop them and before she knows it, she’s got several pairs of eyes gazing at her.

“What?” her mother asks.

Clarke gives a startled stare to Wells, pulling her eyes back to her parents. “If it’s all right with Luna...I’d like to stay. Just for the night?”

Luna nods. “You can all stay for the night,” she says. “We have the room even though it doesn’t look like it.” Her voice is cut off by a high pitched laugh and the side door opens again, revealing a tornado of grey and red.

The boy comes to a halt, breathing heavily with a large smile stretched out across his face. “Oh! Didn’t realize we had company.” Two other people follow him in, a girl with red hair buzzed on the sides of her scalp and another boy with muscles that are threatening to bulge from his teeshirt. “I’m Jasper. This is Monroe and that’s Miller.”

More introductions go around and Luna asks again if they were staying the night.

“One night,” Jake agrees and Sinclair nods along, looking at his daughter.

“I can’t take this away from her again,” he whispers and Raven walks over to wrap her arms around his waist.

-;

The mansion is absolutely enormous. Clarke isn’t able to stay in her shared room with Raven very long and she ducks next door to Wells’ room to drag him out so the three of them can explore.

“How many floors?” Wells asks.

“Luna said four floors,” Raven replies. She sighs, looking up to the ceiling as they slowly walk down the long corridor. “This day has certainly been jam packed with events.”

“You don’t say,” Clarke chuckles. They reach the end of the corridor and Clarke walks over to the bay window, pressing her fingers to the glass. The grounds outside are shielded by many trees that scrape the sky, almost blocking out the early evening moonrise. She closes her eyes, letting her mind search.

“What do you feel?” Wells whispers.

“There are so many people here,” she murmurs without opening her eyes. “Not just ones in this home but on the grounds. I think maybe smaller homes? Families? But there is some kind of protective armor around this place.”

“Hogwarts-y?” Raven suggests and Clarke chuckles.

“Something like that.” She turns back around and opens her eyes, startling when a figure that is not Wells or Raven appears in front of her.

Bellamy.

He stares at her like she holds the keys to the universe and she knows what he’s thinking. She can almost taste the confusion.

“I need to talk to you,” he says.

Clarke nods. “I know.”

Bellamy extends his hand to her. His flesh is now clean and his hair damp, drying into a mop of curls on top of his head.

“We’ll wait here,” Raven whispers.

Clarke dips her head and takes Bellamy’s hand, letting him lead her away.

.

[TUMBLR IS WHERE THE FUN IS AT!](https://janeyfoster.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. Try to leave reviews so I can write the next chapter. Thanks loves. 
> 
> PS. Syreni is the Latin word for 'mermaid'.

**Author's Note:**

> Do try to leave a review. They help get the new chapters up faster.


End file.
